Dark Paradise (Delena)
by SupernaturalSher
Summary: As the truth hurts so much, Elena decides to ditch the real life and goes into denial, living in her own little world, with her Damon in a dark paradise.
1. Chapter 1: This can't be real

**Hi guys. This is my first Delena fanfic, I would love your feedback.  
A big Thank you to Sevval and Lauren, who read the chapters before anyone and supported me, I love you girlies 3  
Have a Great day or night. xx  
-Sher.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This can't be real.**

_Everytime I close my eyes,  
It's like a dark paradise,  
No one compares to you. _

* * *

I got up on my feet, wincing with every running step I took towards my man, who was laid on the floor hleplessly just like I was seconds ago. I ran towards Damon, trying to save him from Hayley, who was aiming to bite him.

"_Hayley, please!_" I shouted, trying to grab her attention but nothing, she didn't stop. She just turned her face to me, smirked and ran back to Damon. Before I could even get closer to her, she grasped his neck and stood him up.

"S_top, I beg you._"

It all happened in a blink of an eye, Damon fell to the floor with a bite to his neck. A scream left my mouth, as tears fell rapidly on my face. Then she disappeared, just like that. She just bit my vampire of a boyfriend and ran away. Even though how hurt I was, I ran to him faster than ever. He was on the floor, his eyes barely open, he was breathing heavily. I sat on my knees beside him, and took him in my arms.

"_That's it, huh,_" He chuckled breathily.

"_Shh! I'll get us out of here,_" I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled Jeremy, the first number on my list. He picked up after two rings, concern clear in his reply as I shouted his name.

"_Jer, we're in the woods. Hayley chased us and she bit Damon, track my phone or get Bonnie, just do something!_" A sob left my mouth, as Damon's eyes closed.

"_A__lright, don't move!" _Jeremy said, before the line ended.

"_I love you,_" Damon whispered.

"_I love you too,_" I said back before he totally passed away. After about 15 minutes, Jeremy got here with Stefan and Bonnie, and in about 20 minutes we were in the Salvatore home. I was with Damon in his room, and he hadn't woke up until now. We tried to get Klaus but nobody knew where he was. That jerk was always here, planning something evil but we need him he just disappears. Caroline came into the room.

"C_aroline, thank God!_" I said, standing up from beside Damon and walking to her. "_Did you call Klaus?_"

She shook her head slowly, her face held an expression of apology. "_His phone is off. But.. Rebekah told me he left for New Orleans._"

"_And he isn't coming back._"

It was like the air was knocked out of me, like my heart stopped, like everything around me was gone. Klaus can't be gone. He is the only hope for Damon's survival. How are we going to heal him now? I can't just let him die. I just can't. I can't lose Damon, _My _Damon. This can't be happening.

"_Oh my God.._" I whispered.

"_I'm Sorry,_" Caroline said. "We'll find-"

She was cut off but Damon's coughing. "_Elena._"

I turned around and ran to the bed where he was, I climbed in and kissed his forehead, pulling him to my lap, and stroking his hair.

"_I'm right here,_" I whispered, holding him tighter. He raised his hand up and rubbed my arm that was over his chest.

"_Hey blondie,_" He whispered, opening his eyes and looking at Caroline who laughed, looking to the ground then back up at him.

"_Hey Salvatore,_" Caroline replied back.

"_Did you find the big bad hybrid?_" Damon asked, and a cough followed. I didn't know how to answer. I looked at Caroline, and she looked down uncomfortably.

"_I have to go,_" Caroline said before storming out of the room.

"_You didn't find him,_" Damon said as he shifted to look at me.

"_Not really.._"

"_It's okay. I think it's my time to go._"

"_Shut up, Damon. You won't leave,_" I whispered and bent down, kissing his lips.

Two hour passed, and we still couldn't find a way to heal Damon. It was known, a werewolf bite was only healed from Klaus' blood and since we can't find him, there's no other option than my Damon dying. His condition was way worse now, he was coughing blood, sweat was falling rapidly and he was hallucinating. And it killed me to see him like this; to see him in pain, and having nothing to do. All I had to do was just sit here and watch him die, with nothing in my hands.

"_I love you, Elena. Never forget that, love,_" Damon whispered, and a cough followed.

"_I love you more._"

"_I will always be with you. In your dreams, in your mind but mostly, in your heart,_" He whispered, lookign up to me and pointing to my heart.

"_Forever and beyond?_"

He chuckled lightly, "_Forever and beyond, baby._"

I bent down and kissed him one last time. "_I love you so much._"

"_I love you too,_" He coughed more blood then a smile showed on his face before his eyes clossed, and he was gone. My everything was gone. I couldn't believe it. He just died, in my arms, and I couldn't do anything to help him. I was alive, but my life ended like his life did.

"_Damon, wake up!_" I said. "_You're alive, come on. Wake up. Don't leave me!_"

"_DAMON!_" I shouted, shaking him, trying to believe this was just a lie. "_DON'T LEAVE ME._"

I cried and cried and cried, trying to wake him up before Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie came running to the room. I sobbed, as I felt two strong arms trying to pull me away, I looked around and saw it was Jeremy.

"_No,_" I shouted. "_He's alive, leave me alone!_"

"_Elena, calm down._"

"_No, I will not calm down, Jer!_"

"_Come with me,_" Jeremy said, trying to pull me back again but I resisted.

"_Please, leave me with him._" I felt Jeremy's arms let me go, and I fell back to the bed, beside Damon's lifeless body, I rested my head upon his heart, trying to find any sort of beat, or life inside his body. But nothing. I got nothing in respod. Then it all set in my mind.

He was gone. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Just a nightmare

**The second chapter, I know it's not clear but it will get better. Thank you for reading and please, leave a comment. -Sher :) xx. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just a Nightmare. **

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on,  
We'll stay forever this way,  
You are safe in my heart._

* * *

The sunlight rays broke into my room through the small gap between the curtains on my glass window, I opened my eyes, closing them again quickly as the light hit my sleepy eyes. I breathed in the smell of him, he was here. He wasn't dead, he was here. Maybe it was all just a dream? A nightmare. That was it, a nightmare. Pheww. I opened my eyes quickly when I heard his whispereing voice.

"_Good Morning, Sunshine._"

I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and smiled, he bent down and I felt his lips against mine. He pulled away, as I felt his two arms go around my body, holding me tight as if he was afraid of letting go.

"_Thank God you're here,_" I whispered to him as he frowned his eye brows.

"_Why are you saying that, love?_"He asked, his voice like music to my ears.

"_I had a dream.. A bad one._"

"_What was it about, Elena?_" Damon asked.

"_You,_" he frowned at my answer, as the look in his eyes urged me to continue. "_It was about losing you. You were.. dying, Damon._"

I felt tears prick at my eyes at the thought of losing Damon, _My _Damon. He was everything to me, literally everything. There would be no life for me if there was no Damon with me. I can't even stand the thought of spending a day without him in this World. Losing him would mean losing my life with him too. If Damon dies, I'll die along. We live together or we die together, that's a vow I will hold in my heart, forever.

"_Shh, love! I'm here, it was just a nightmare,_" He soothed me, holding me even closer as I melted into his body. I smiled as I felt his lips brush my forehead, and his hands storking my hair.

"_I love you so much,_"I whispered, looking up into his blue eyes and staring at his breathtaking smile. He was beautiful, really beautiful. And he was mine.

"_I love you more,_" He whispered. "_I will let you change now. I'll see you later._"

"_Alright,_" And with that, he vanished. Just like that. Vampirism and it's powers, I thought. I got my diary and pen out from the drawer in my bed-side table and began writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_I think I truely found love. I just feel in love whenever I wake up and he's there beside me. Whenever he calls me and I'm the happiest. Whenever my name leaves his pink lips. I think I found love with Damon. Even if we're from two different worlds, even if we're two different creatures, and even if they say we can never be together, we can be. And we will be. And I will love him till the end of time, even if takes me forever to love him, I will. And I won't regret it. _

_Elena. _


	3. Chapter 3: I'll be here

**Hi guys! Here I am, back with the new chapter. It's supposed to be long, it was 10 pages where I wrote it on Microsot word. Anyway, please, give feedback. And thank you for reading. **

**It'll get better, trust me. **

**Have a Great Day/Night. -Shereen :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'll be here.**

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep,  
And everybody's rushing me,  
But I can feel you touching me.  
There's no relief, I feel you in my dreams. _

* * *

**A**s I went down the stairs, I spotted Jenna in the kitchen, and Jeremy and Bonnie on the couch in our living room where you could see the kitchen from as it was opened. When I entered the room, the three of them looked to me with.. sorrow and apology. _What's wrong,_ I thought to myself.

"_Hi, guys._" I said, as I took a seat on the chair beside them.

"_Hey Elena,_" Bonnie said, turning to me. "_Are you okay?_"

I furrowed my brows, confused. "_Yes. What's wrong?_"

She looked at Jeremy for a moment and he raised his eyebrows, then she looked back at me. "_Nothing._"

"_Where's Alaric?_" I asked, looking to Jenna this time. Alaric was Jenna's husband, Damon's best buddy and my History teacher. He and Jenna moved in with us as our guardians when our parents passed away last year, and I was the one who introduced Damon to him as my boyfriend, and lover.

"_He's in the grill, as usual,_" Jenna said, looking at me with a warm smile. Before she could say another word, the door burst open and Alaric came stumbling in, his eyes barely opened. He was drunk, clearly. Wait, Alaric never got drink in the mornings or without Damon, they always got drunk together and at night. What was happening?

"_Ric!_" Jenna's eyes widened as she ran over to him, holding him around the waist before he fell on the floor. Jeremy got up as well, and helped her sit him on the couch.

"_Hellooow_," Alaric slurred. Clearly, drunk as ever.

"_Ah, Ric. You said you won't get that drunk again._" Jenna lectured him. Typical.

"_I am not Drunk!_" He said.

"_You are, Ric._" Jeremy chuckled.

"_Well excuse me, because I just lost my buddy!_" Alaric said, sitting himself up. And resting his head on the couch.

"_Alaric,_" Jenna said, giving him a warning look that I didn't understand.

"_No. I miss him. And I just can't get over the fact that he's,_" Alaric said, pausing. Hurt flashed through his eyes. Pain was drawn on his face. "Gone."

"_Who the hell died?_" I asked, wanting to know who died that Alaric is that devastated over.

"_Dam-_ " Bonnie cut herself short. "_Damien. An old friend of Alaric._"

"_Oh,_" I said, looking to Alaric. "_I'm so sorry, Ric. I really am._"

He didn't reply and he seemed to drift off, then he passed away into a deep sleep, from drinking of course. Then the doorbell rang.

"_Who else is coming?_" I asked, as Bonnie went to open the door. "_Might be Damon._" As soon as I said that, all eyes turned to me.

"_What are you saying Ele-_" Caroline came in, cutting Jeremy off. She came running towards me and engulfed me in a hug.

"_Oh my God, Elena!_" She said. "_You alright, boo?_"

"_Yes, I am,_" I said, as me and Caroline pulled away as I shouted, "_Why do you all keep asking me this?_"

"_Elena, calm down._"

"_No, Bonnie! I won't. You keep asking if I'm okay_," I said. "_Is something wrong with me?_"

They all exchanged looks before Jenna sighed and turned to me, "_No, Elena. You're completely fine._"

"_Then what?_"

"_You have to figure it out._"

"_Jenna!_" I spat out, wanting to know what was going on with them.

"_Trust me, Elena._"Jenna said, calmly.

I sighed, taking my phone from my seat and putting it in my pocket. "_I'm going to Damon. I need Damon._"

"_Excuse me?_" Caroline asked, raising an eye brow at me as I walked to the door.

"_I'm going to Damon and Stefan's house, I need him!_" I heard them shout after me but I got my car keys, opened the door and stormed outside leaving the wind to slam the door behind me only to be opened again by them. I got in my car, turned it on and went on my way to the Salvatores' house. Hoping to find my Damon there.

I parked the car in front of the house, getting out and locking it afterwards then I went to the door and knocked on it. After a minute or two, the door opened. Excitedly, I was expecting Damon, but I was met by a sad-looking Stefan. Disappointment was clear on my face, but I tried as much as I can to hide it.

"_Hey Stefan._"

"_Hey._"

"_Is Damon there?_" I asked and he looked to the floor, chuckling sadly, then he looked at me. What was wrong with everyone today?

"_No,_" He said. A look of hurt like the one on Alaric's face, showed on Stefan's. "_He's.. he's out, Elena._"

"_Oh,_" I said, disappointed again. "_Do you know where?_"

He shook his head then I decided to ask, "_Stefan, are you okay?_"

"_Yeah,_" He shrugged. "_I guess I am._"

"_Okay. I'll go now, if you want anything call me!_" I said. "_Bye_."

"_Bye._"

* * *

I entered our house by 5 Pm, after two hours of hanging out in the grill, talking with Matt here and there even though he was working. Matt was my best-friend, I could tell him anything at any time. And he was always there. When I went to him, he looked worried, like everyone since this morning, but I didn't understand why and I didn't ask. And I tried to brush it off because it was eating my brain from overthinking it. However, I didn't find Damon, not even until now. He wasn't home. He wasn't at _my_ home. He wasn't at the grill aka the place Damon was almost living at. He didn't pick up on his phone or even see the texts. I wondered where he just disappeared, and I was worried. He always picked up when I called him, and he always texted me back as fast as possible. And now? He just disappeared. And I can't find him. I don't know where he was, it was so confusing. How could he just disappear that easily? Maybe he went off to get a drink? Maybe.

"_Elena! Where have you been?_" Jeremy asked as I walked into the living room.

"_The grill._"

"_What were you doing?_" Alaric asked.

"_Looking sober,_" I smirked at him and he laughed breathily.

"_Answer, Elena._"

"_I was hanging out with Matt,_" I said. "_And trying to find Damon._"

Alaric and Jenna exchanged looks, and then they both looked back at me. Then Alaric spoke again, "_Did you find him?_"

I shook my head, "_I don't know where he just disappeared!_"

"_He.. he'll come around soon._" Jenna said, smiling warmly at me.

"_Hey Ric,_" He turned to me. "_Sorry about your friend.. Damien._"

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, before Jenna nudged him, and he turned to her. She raised her eyebrows and he nodded, turning back to me. "_Thanks._"

Seriously, there's something wrong. Even though I was dying to know what was wrong with those guys since this morning, and I was even dying from worry about where Damon was, I stood up from my place. "_I'll go to my room. Goodnight._" I got their replies as I made my way up the stairs and to my room. I opened the door and there he was, sitting at my window seat that I usually relax on and write in my diary or read books. My lips curled up with a smile as well as his lips did. The light coming from my lamp and the one coming from the moon, were directed to his face like it was somehow planned, to show off his beautiful eyes that got me hypnotized every single time I looked into them. His dark hair was styled ever so beautifully, as usual. Falling slightly over his forehead and contrasting with his light colored blue eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as this morning, black pants, black button up shirt with the sleeves tied to his elbows and black shoes. Black was Damon's favorite color, he always wore dark colors, and I'd convinced him to wear colorful things but he ended up going back to his habit.

"_Where have you been?_" I walked to him, slowly. "_I've been searching for you everywhere!_"

He stood up, so he was facing me. But he was taller, so he was kind of hovering over me that I had to look up a bit. He bent over and I felt his arms, holding me close to him. I held onto him so tight like I was afraid to let him go anywhere, like I was holding onto my life, my everything.

"_Sorry, sweetheart._" He whispered, then I felt his lips press a kiss to my temple before he pulled away to look at my face. "_Whenever I'm not around, you'll find me every night here, in your room._"

"_Alright,_" I said, and hugged him again. Soon, we were curled up into each other on my bed. Holding onto each other like we were holding onto our lives. Our bodies fitting like two puzzle pieces, that are so had to break apart. And we were hard to be broken apart, we were unbroken. Nothing can put me and Damon apart, except Death, maybe. And I don't think in that case, because if Damon died, I'd kill myself to be with him. We live together and we die together.

"_What are you thinking about?_" He asked, his voice calming my nerves and stopping my train of thoughts.

"_You,_" I looked up at him, smiling. "_And how much I love you._"

"_You'll never love me as much as I love you, Elena._"

"_No, you're wrong,_" I said, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"_Go to sleep, love._" He said, before I felt him kissing the top of my head as I nodded to his chest. "_Goodnight, Elena._"

"_Goodnight, my everything._" Last thing I heard was a whispered "I love you" from Damon before I replied it back, and fell into a deep sleep. In the arms of the man I love the most.

* * *

**Please, review. I need feedback. :) Thanks for reading, once again.**

**-Shereen. **


	4. Chapter 4: What is wrong

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter. **

**First of all; Thank you so much for your reviews! It just amazes me, how you guys like it. Thank you very much, you have No idea how reviews make me happy. **

**Second; Sorry I haven't put lyrics, I didn't really find ones that fit this chapter. **

**Lastly; I might post every Saturday or Friday, I'll see. Tell me if that's good, yeah? **

**Thank you very much for reading. Please, take a second to review. :) -Sher.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What is wrong.**

**I **walked down the stairs after I woke up, showered and dressed nicely and comfortable to be honest. I woke up in horror after I had that nightmare again, the one that Hayley kills Damon in. I don't know, but it's the second time I have it. Something's wrong. But when I woke up this time, Damon wasn't here. I fell asleep in his arms, but again, he just disappeared. I neared the kitchen and I noticed Jenna and Alaric engulfed in a deep conversation by the counter, I stood outside and waited for them to finish. But I heard them talking.

"_She is searching for him, Ric. She doesn't realize he's dead. She doesn't even know he is!_" Jenna said in a hushed tone, I wondered who were they talking about.

"_I know. I noticed that._"Alaric sighed.

"_It's like she's in this sort of coma. Like she can't even realize anything around her and she believes he's alive. It's like she's in-" _Jenna go cut off by Alaric.

"_Denial. She's in denial. She loves him too much to believe he's dead,_" Alaric said. Dead? Maybe they're talking about someone related to his friend Damien? I mean, no one else we know died recently, right? I decided to step in the kitchen. I walked in, breaking their conversation, as they turned their eyes to me.

"_Morning, guys._"

"_Morning, Elena._" They both replied. Getting back to what they were doing. I walked to the fridge and got the orange juice out, pouring some into a glass cup.

"_Why didn't you tell me that Damon was waiting in the room last night?_" I asked. Jenna looked at me wide-eyed and Alaric just spit off the water he's drinking. Okay, someone needs to tell me what's wrong with those people in this town. I raised my eye-brows at them, waiting for them to talk.

"_I.. we didn't know he was up there,_" Jenna defended themselves.

"_Well, he was._"

Alaric dried the water off his face and chest with a napkin then looked at me, "_He didn't come, Elena._"

"_Maybe he just came through the window or something,_" I shrugged.

"_Yeah.. Maybe,_" Jenna smiled, a fake one, then she walked over to the sink, washing the dishes. I sighed, realized that I had nothing to do over here so I headed to the living room, flopping down on the couch and turning the TV on. An hour or so later, my phone began vibrating. I picked up before even looking at the caller's ID.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hey Elena!_" Caroline's cheerful voice rang through my ear.

"_Caroline, what's up?_"

"_We're meeting up at Tyler's house, aka private party,_" Caroline giggled silently.

"_We as in who exactly?_" I asked, laughing lightly.

"_Me, you, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt. Like the old days,_" Caroline said and I could see she was smiling. Ah, the old days. We were known as the unbroken group, the five of us. We've been friends since so long, and we've been through so much. But we stuck together and we _will_ stick together, we promised to; forever and always. You could also call us the supernatural group of the town, you know. The witch, the vampire, the werewolf, the one in love with a vampire aka me and the normal one. We're just so different but so similar that it's actually weird. But we're awesome, and we know it. And what Caroline just said, about the party, made me happy. We hadn't partied in ages. And let me tell you one thing, party and us equals wildness, mess and lots of laughs and fun. So, why not?

"_Are you even asking? I'm in!_" I burst out, making Caroline giggle again.

"_Be ready at 6 Pm sharp, I'll come pick you up._"

"_Alright, blondie,_" I replied, smiling.

"_Alright, brownie,_" I giggled at her response. "_See ya later, love you._"

"_Love you too, boo._"

* * *

Standing in front of my full length mirror, I took one last glance at myself. I was wearing dark jeans shorts just above my knees, with a wine-colored tank top, and I paired the outfit with my favorite pair of white converse. I had some of my hair in the front put to the back with a bobby pin while I left the rest loose. I put on my Vervain necklace that Damon once gave me. I loved this necklace so much, it was beautiful. And it was the first gift from Damon after we began dating. You'd think he's a vampire and he doesn't care about these relationship stuff, well I thought so in the beginning, but you know what? Damon was one of the sweetest persons on this planet. He tried so hard to make me happy, even though being in his arms, staring into his eyes or even being beside him, made me happy enough. I fell for him, and I fell hard. And I'm not getting up soon. I tried calling him or texting him that I was out for the night but he didn't reply or pick up, which confused me so freaking much! I thought he'd be here like he said, so I wrote him a note and stuck it on my mirror.

"_Out for the night, love you. –E 3 xx._"

I looked at my phone and Caroline was calling, I grabbed my leather jacket, purse and phone and went downstairs to meet her.

"_I'm going now, bye!_" I shouted out to anyone in the house as I opened the door to be met by the night breeze, I breathed in, smiling as I jumped in the backseat of Caroline's car as Bonnie was seated in the front one.

"_Hello hello, girlies!_" I greeted my two besties.

"_Good,_" Bonnie replied.

"_Awesome,_" Caroline said, before speeding off the car. Soon enough, we arrived at Tyler's house. We stood outside, talking and giggling before Tyler opened the door.

He smiled, brightly before kissing Caroline, "_Come in, girls._" He hugged Bonnie as she walked in then he hugged me, tight. For the first time ever. I mean, Tyler never hugged me this tight, I guess.

"_How are you doing, Elena?_" He asked, as we pulled away and he shut the door behind us, locking it with the key.

"_Good?_" It came out more like a question more than an answer. This is not fine. Something's wrong with me, definitely. They all keep asking if I'm fine or how am I doing or whatever. I tried to ignore it, but it sat at the back of my mind. _What was wrong_, I thought. Am I sick? That would be possible, right? I might be sick, and they're hiding it from me. Oh my God, I seriously need someone to explain things to me because I just can't keep living in confusion like this. I will have to know the truth, sooner or later. So they better tell me sooner, because I'm about to explode from confusion and curiosity. I pushed these questions aside for this night, I decided to have fun. Just me and my best friends, being the wild careless free kids we were. We danced, and we laughed, and we even ran in the back yard of Tyler's house as it was the Mayor's –his father– mansion. And he and Caroline kept making out through the night. And we drank, a lot. But not that 'a lot' to get us completely drunk and hung over in the next morning; or at least for me. Tyler and Matt were wasted, literally. To the point they were falling over every step they took.

But you know what? We were having fun. Real fun. That fun we used to have every weekend before all that supernatural drama decided to invade our lives. I remember when Bonnie used to come to us, and say she's becoming all witchy and she'd try something and then we'd laugh so hard. I wish things could go back to how they were. But then, I wouldn't have met the love of my life. I love Damon more than anyone could imagine. We've been through so much, and people –as in my family and friends– didn't approve of our relationship when they found out about his nature. They didn't understand what we had. When he was around me, he wasn't he blood sucking monster he was. He was all sweet and passionate. He changed me, and I guess I changed him too; to the better. I wish I could spend my forever with Damon, us growing old together, having children and being happy oldies, which was impossible. So I hope that Damon would turn me so I'd be as young as he is, and we stay forever like this. When I got home, Damon was there; up in my room, like he promised.

"_Where's your ring?_" I asked, noticing that his daylight ring was not on his hand as it always was.

"_I lost it._"

"_What?_" I asked surprised. Lost his daylight ring? How the hell is he going to wonder at day? Or are we going to meet at night, forever? "_Should I call Bonnie to make you another one?_"

He moved closer to me, pushing some of my hair behind my ear, and smiled. "_I'm fine like this._"

I raised an eye brow at him, putting my hands in my hips, "_Damon, what is wrong? You don't reply my texts, you don't pick up my calls and you don't want a daylight ring!_"

"_You'll find out later, baby._"

I was fed up. I needed to know the truth, right now. And if no one was ready to tell me. I wanted him to tell me, "_Why do you all keep saying this? Huh? I don't get it. Is something wrong with me?_"

Damon looked at the ground and smiled, then looked back at me, "_You're perfectly fine._" I raised my eyebrows at him. "_But you just have to be patient._"

"_Whatever, I'll sleep,_" I felt him kiss me lightly before we both climbed into bed. "_I love you."_

"_I love you more,_" He whispered back.

* * *

_"Stop, I beg you." _

_It all happened in a blink of an eye, Damon fell to the floor with a bite to his neck. A scream left my mouth, as tears fell rapidly on my face. Then she disappeared, just like that. She just bit my vampire of a boyfriend and ran away._

I shot up my eyes open and sat up straight. The nightmare, again. I've been having it every single night, since the day I first had it. Sighing, and wiping the drops of sweat of my forehead, I drank some water from the bottle on my bedside table then I fell back into my bed again. Stealing a kiss from the male figure beside me before I drifted off into the land of dreams –or should I say nightmares– again.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories & Flashbacks

**Hi guys! A new chapter, early. Hehe. I just wanted to finish it and so I did. It's a bit longer, but not so long though. The lyrics in the beginning are a poem of mine. **

**If any of you watches Supernatural or is a fan of it, I have a surprise. Stay tuned for a few days or something. **

**Please, take a minute to review and make me Happy! Thank you for reading.**

**Have a Great Day/Night :) -Sher.**

* * *

**Chapter 5; Memories.**

_They say memories fade away,  
But I see them every day,  
In dreams, and flashbacks they play,  
In my head, and they will forever stay._

* * *

**M**y body jerked forward, reacting quickly with my terrified brain, as I sat up straight on my bed, panting. I had the damn nightmare again. I've been having it for 3 days in a row now that it was scaring me. It's been two days since I partied with my buddies, and I haven't seen them since then. I don't know if I could tell them or any one from my family about these nightmares or not, it would probably freak them out and they'll go on asking me if I'm okay and how am I doing again. And honestly, I don't like it. I've already partially forgot about the way they acted and eventually stopped asking because no one would say a word that it was pissing me off. All of them, including Damon gave me the "you'll find later" answer. Which was not fine by me. How am I supposed to find out later about something that I don't even know? It was so confusing. I took a deep breath before I got up my bed. I sighed when I realized Damon wasn't here. So what, he'll just keep coming by night only because he lost his ring? We could always ask Bonnie to make another one but he's refusing for some unknown reason. I'm beginning to feel like a fool around here, not knowing anything. I rubbed my head from all the thoughts, then I went downstairs after having my time in the bathroom.

"_Morning,_" I said, as I flopped down on the couch, resting my head behind me, and trying to clear the running thoughts.

"_Morning, Elena_," Jeremy replied back. When it was silent for a few minutes, he broke the silence. "_Hey, you okay?_" Here we go again! And it's for no apparent reason; I mean, yes, I looked like shit but enough with this question already. I took a deep breath, and fake-smiled at my brother, "_Yeah, I'm, fine_."

He raised an eye brow at me, obviously not convinced with my lame answer, "_You sure?"_ He asked and I looked at him again, emphasizing my words, "_I said I'm fine, Jer. Trust me_." I patted his shoulder and he smiled, nodding then turning his sight to the TV placed in front of him with a football match playing. My phone vibrated against my thigh and I picked it up checking who was calling, Caroline. Smiling, I slid the green button on my screen, pressing the phone to my ear.

"_Hello hello_," I said, getting up and walking out of the door and into our backyard.

"_Bonjour Mon Chéri_," A laugh slipped my lips at Caroline's respond.

"_And since when you're French, Caroline Forbes?_"

I could almost see her roll her eyes, "_Shut up, Elena. Just a few words I learned_." I giggled, waiting for her next talk. "_So, are you ready for tomorrow?_"

I raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see it, "_Um.. What is tomorrow?_"

Caroline groaned making me mentally wonder what was tomorrow before she replied again. "_Elena Gilbert, You don't know what tomorrow is?_"

"_You don't know what tomorrow is, Elena?" His blue eyes pore into mine, making me smile at how beautiful they were. _

"_Nope. Not really," I answered shyly. I didn't know what date was today so I was totally oblivious to whatever event was taking place tomorrow. _

_My beloved sighed before he shook his head, flopping on the bed, "Will you ever, remember events?" _

_I shook my head and he chuckled. I was dying to know what was happening tomorrow. Valentine's day? No. The day we met? No. I can never forget this day. His birthday? I plan for it months before it.. then what? I sighed, "Give me a hint, at least?" _

_My Damon got up from bed, walking closer to me. He held my face in his hands and placed a kiss on my forehead. His lips left a tingling sensation at the spot. I smiled at him and he mirrored my action, smiling back at me. The smile that made me fall in love with him. The smile that lit up my days. The smile that was so unbelievably full of warmth, care and love. His blue eyes sparkled, making the beautiful color even more and more beautiful. Let me tell you something, Damon was beautiful. Really. He was just simply and plainly, beautiful. _

"_It's your birthday, princess." _

_My smile widened at his response. He remembered my birthday. My eighteenth birthday. That was going to be the second birthday I spent with Damon. And he remembered it while I didn't. That made my heart flutter. _

"_You remembered?" I asked, still in awe. _

"_How could I ever forget?" _

* * *

"_Elena?_" Caroline's voice snapped me back to reality.

"_Oh, sorry_," I apologized. "_Is it.. my 19__th__ birthday yet?_"

"_ELENA!_" Caroline practically shouted, making my ear hurt. "_It's the Miss Mystic falls event!_"

"_Can you calm down because my ears are going to explode_."

She sighed before talking again, "_You better get ready from now so you don't forget again._"

"_Alright. I'll go choose my dress_," I said. "_Bye, love you_."

"_Love you too_," Was the last thing I heard before we hung up.

* * *

Today was the day of the event that probably every single person in Mystic Falls attended. I had the nightmare, again. I woke up terrified like twice or trice at night. Damon came last night and nothing happened, we just talked. And then I slept, in his arms, like every night. I stood in front of my wardrobe, picking out the dress I chose. It was one Damon and I bought together once, he chose it. It was coral-colored, it had thin straps and left my the top part of my chest and neck empty. It had this floral cut out pattern on it which was cute. And a thin light beige (nude color) belt right under my chest as it flowed at the bottom part and down to my knees. It was gorgeous and I honestly loved it. I quickly put it on and it hugged my figure just fine. It was the first time I put it on and I was amazed by how beautiful it actually looked on me. I put on nude-colored heels then I headed to the mirror to apply make-up and do my hair. I already had my hair straightened from the morning so I got I pulled it to the back and pinned it with a cute white bow pin. Then I applied the smallest amount of make-up. I sprayed some perfume, smiling at the beautiful smell. I breathed in, realizing I only had one piece left and I would be done. I looked at the necklace down in its little red box and I pulled it out, holding it carefully in my hand. Even though I wore it everywhere, when I got this necklace off, I had to put it in its box. It was precious to me. I put it around my neck then I looked at it, smiling at how beautiful it was.

"_Happy Birthday, princess." He said, before he came forward, holding me from my behind as I was standing in front of my full length mirror, getting ready for the party. I smiled at him in the mirror and he did the same. He rested his head on my shoulder and I rested my whole body on his as his hands held me from my waist, protectively. _

"_Thank you," I whispered and I felt his lips plant a slight kiss on my shoulder. One of his hands left my waist and he fiddled with his pocket, before he got out a red box. He held in front of me. "What is this?" _

"_Open it," He whispered. I opened the box, as he still held it. I gasped at the beautiful piece of jewelry in it. _

"_Damon, this is.." I breathed out. Examining the necklace carefully. It had an infinity shaped charm with diamonds placed all over it. It shone in the light and I admired it. "Beautiful. It's very beautiful." _

"_Not as beautiful as you are." Damon said before he got the necklace out and placed it around my neck, as it fell slowly onto my chest. He turned me around so I was facing him, and he smiled. All I saw in his eyes was love, and I was sure he saw the same thing in my own pair of brown eyes. _

"_I love you," I said. _

"_I love you too," He said, before pecking my lips. "Happy birthday, my princess."_

* * *

I smiled at the memory, wondering why all of sudden I'm having these flashbacks. I grabbed my nude clutch and put my phone, wallet and lip-gloss in it. I went downstairs, only to find Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna all ready and looking as gorgeous as ever.

"_All dressed up, ha?_" I teased them.

"_Well, nobody's as beautiful as you are_," Jeremy winked and I giggled at him.

"_Save that for your date, buddy_," Alaric said and I laughed. Alaric always made us laugh, seriously. He always made us crack up at school and he was hilarious and I loved him to bits. I was so glad he married Jenna so he could live with us.

"_Shall we go?_" Jenna asked and we nodded, heading the Lockwood's mansion where the event was held.

We stood in the back yard, watching the names of the beautiful girls get called as they went down the stairs shyly, being escorted by their handsome dates. Everyone and everything looked beautiful and pretty. I was really enjoying my time, except for one thing. Damon. He wasn't here and that broke me. I wanted him to be here, to be beside me. To remember last year's event where he escorted me then we'd laugh about it. But instead, I stood alone, watching the couples dance including my brother and his date; Anna. Who joined the contest and I wished she could win. Not only because I knew her and I wished the best for her, no. I wished the best for all of those girls but Anna was really beautiful. The music began playing and I smiled, the memories replaying in my head.

_I stood at the edge of the stairs, waiting for my name to be called out. I was wearing a long tight blue dress, with a one shoulder strap and the other had nothing. And I was wishing that I wouldn't fall while descending the stairs. _

"_Elena Gilbert, escorted by Damon Salvatore," Jo, Miss Mystic Falls of last year's contest, said. I breathed in deeply before I went down the stairs, slowly. Once I saw Damon standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking as dashing as ever in his black suit, a smile found its way on my lips. His eyes was glued to mine as he smiled widely while I went down to him. The stairs seemed to take forever, but I finally reached my man. He took my hand in his, kissing the back of it._

"_You look Gorgeous," He whispered as we made our way through the people and outside, into the dance floor they made. I looked at him, blushing and smiling as a respond. We stood facing each other, as the music began playing. After the routine dance, I was in his arms. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, while the other held my hand. I rested my free hand on his shoulder and we swayed to the music. It was one of those moments when I felt like time stopped, people vanished and it was just him and I. like it was just us in this beautiful world, dancing to the music and smiling. Seeing his smile at me right now made me feel like I was falling in love with him all over again. I loved him so much more than a human ever loved. Every beat my heart has beaten, was full of love for Damon. I wanted to pause this moment, frame it, and live in it forever. I looked deeply into his eyes, getting lost in the ocean blue color they held, and I couldn't remove my gaze away. I didn't dare to.I lost track of time, getting lost in Damon that I didn't even realize the song ended until he stopped us from dancing. He chuckled lightly, making me blush. I just wanted to have this moment again, but I knew there'll be more to come. Forever and beyond, as we vowed and promised on our love. _

* * *

The song ended and I clapped my hands, along with everyone. I smiled to myself as Tyler came and stood beside me, while Caroline was still doing something as she was the one who arranged all this.

"_Where's Damon?_" Tyler asked and I looked at him.

I smiled, "_He doesn't have his daylight ring so he couldn't come_."

"_Oh_," Tyler said. "_Are you enjoying your time though?_"

"_Yes, Ty_," I laughed. "_I am_."

He laughed along with me, putting his hands in his pockets, "_Good_."

Caroline came running towards us, smiling brightly as usual. "_Hello_." Tyler put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, "_Hi baby_." He said.

"_Ah, I'm such a great party planner_," Caroline said and I laughed.

"_You sure are_," I winked at her and she giggled. The rest of the day went by fast, but I could tell you I had fun. Anna won, like I wished so yay me. We were now headed home. Jeremy went with Anna so they could celebrate her winning. I went to my room, hoping to find Damon up there. But he wasn't. Sighing, I changed my dress and put on some pajama's. I put my necklace back in its box, and I got into bed. I looked beside me and found him, sitting on my window seat.

"_Why do you appear out of nowhere? You scare me_," I giggled and he came and sat beside me on bed, stroking my hair.

"_Sorry, princess_." He said, bending down to kiss my forehead. "_How was your day?_"

"_Good, but it just needed you_." I said.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. But I shook my head and scooted closer to him. "_I.. I should've figured something out and came_."

"_No it's fine, you're here now_."

"_God, Elena. I love you so much_," He said.

"_I love you too_."

I wondered why he only showed at nights and only I saw him. It just.. it wasn't normal, you know? Maybe he was hiding from something or someone. I wanted so much to ask him but if he didn't tell me then he didn't want me to know, right? Maybe it was dangerous and he wanted to keep my safe. I pushed the weird thoughts aside and closed my eyes. And like every night, from the night I began having the nightmare, I fell asleep in the arms of Damon. Feeling safe, protected and loved.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion

**Hey guys! I'm really really reallyyyy Sorry for not updating! I felt like I had this block, and I didn't know where to take this story further or what to write, even though I have plans for the upcoming chapters. Some action will happen, to be honest. And I'm planning to finish it at about chapter 20 or even less! This isn't the best chapter ever, but I honestly tried. Please, feedback makes me happy, bad or good; leave a comment telling me what you think, it'll mean alot and I will reply right away! :) **

**Thank you for reading. Have a Great Day or Night :).**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Suspicion.**

"**S**omething's wrong, Caroline. He doesn't show up at days, he doesn't have his ring and nobody sees him.. I don't get it," I told Caroline as I took a sip from my coke and set it back on the table in front of me. We were at the Mystic grill, our place. We literally lived in this place. We always met up here, ate here, drank here, had fun here. Everything.

She furrowed her eyebrows at as she sighed deeply before she spoke. "Maybe he's hiding from someone?" I shrugged, thinking of the possibility since he was a vampire, someone may be after him. "What could possibly be after him? The council? There are more vampires."

"It's confusing," Caroline said and I nodded.

"And annoying," I said. "We can't have 'fun' together anymore. I just see him at night in my room and he can't tell me what's going on!"

Caroline sighed, giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Whatever," I said. "What's the date?" I asked, out of the blue. Because I felt like some event was coming, some important day. I just didn't put my finger on it since I lost count of the days when all this Damon drama happened. But we were in April. I just didn't know when exactly. Caroline looked at her phone, bit her lip then looked back up at me, finally giving me an answer. "The 30th of April.."

"Oh." Was all that came out of my mouth. I felt her hand on my hip and I smiled. Tomorrow was the first of May. My parent's memorial. Exactly 2 years since they passed away.

"_Dad! Look out!" I said as he was going too fast, on the highway. _

"_Grayson, she's right. Slow down," Mom said. Trying to get dad to drive a little bit slower. We were going to the hospital, his best friend and Matt's dad was rushed into the hospital. I was worried, and scared something might happen to Richard. He was an amazing man. Basically, raising Matt and Vicky on his own, since his wife was such a partier. Always went out at late nights, drank, danced herself off then went home, slept all morning till she did it all again at night. Matt always told me about it, he always ranted on about he wanted to leave the house and just run away because he was done with his mother and her inappropriate behavior. _

"_I can't," Dad said, focusing on the foggy dark road ahead of us. The rain kept falling rapidly on the glass. "He's my best-mate." His voice cracked and I felt sorry for him, and for Matt. For dad, because Richard was his best friend of all time, since high school, they say. They grew up together, went to college together, basically did everything together. And that was one of the reasons I was so close with Matt. He was my best friend, literally. There are things that Bonnie and Caroline don't know but Matt does, he's that special to me. _

_I felt bad for Matt because there might be a chance he'll lose his father, and that must suck. Having your dad on death bed, must really suck. I don't want to ever experience that, my dad or mom dying. And what magnified my sadness and worry about Matt, was that his dad was his everything. Vicky was kind of was going her mom's way, doing drugs and all. So Matt and his father were the closest in the house, and losing him, means Matt will lose everything in his life. _

_Trying to distract myself, I looked at the rain drops falling on my window. And I wondered how it felt to be a rain drop. A simple rain drop, free falling from the beautiful blue sky without a care on the world, and landing on whatever I find beneath me. Then I just disappear from the world, away from the problems, the drama and all other stuff life has to offer. Just like that._

_I looked in front of me and saw a very strong light coming from afar. What was that? I wondered. A lamp, maybe? No. That's not possible. There're no lamps on this roads, and even if there are, the storm has shut it down pretty well. Then I heard a long beep, and I knew what it was. _

"_Dad!" I screamed, before the car went spinning with us inside it. The last thing I heard was screams, rain falling and the wind blowing then I blacked out._

_I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness, shattered glass and blood everywhere. My mind went on with questions, where was I? What happened? Why are there blood? Where are my parents? Then it all settled down in my brain. We crashed, with a truck. That's the reason the car was flipped on its side, I thought. I tried screaming but it came out as a whisper instead. I moved my hand but it hurt as ever. _

"_Mom?" I said but got no response. "Dad?" Also no response. What is happening?! I couldn't look over, I was in pain. I reached out for my phone, and gladly I managed to get out, some pain in the way but it didn't matter. I dialed 911 and told them where we are exactly, opening my GPS in case they had to track my phone or something. I was seriously worrying about Mom and Dad. This was getting weird. What if something happened to them? Something major? I breathed out. At the moment, I didn't care about myself. I just cared about the two persons who raised me, the two persons who love me the most in this world and the two persons I love more than anything, who I'll always love. _

_After a while, the ambulance arrived, took us and now we were at the Mystic Falls' hospital. Funny how we were on our way to the hospital, but went it differently. As patients, not visitors. I had some injuries, but not so bad, I guess. I didn't feel 'that' bad. My leg was scratched and was bleeding, a lot. My hand was broken and I had several cuts along my face, chest and neck. Not so big, right? _

_After an hour, I was sitting in my hospital room, all cleaned up and stitched. Waiting and waiting for anything about my parents. I stood up from my bed and decided to go check on them myself, and check on Richard as well. I walked down the hallway, to the main reception when I spotted Caroline. Her eyes went wide as she came running my way, hugging my carefully. _

"_Oh my God, Elena. Are you okay?" She asked, I nodded as we pulled way. _

"_I'm fine," I said. "Where's Matt? And Mom and Dad, if you know?" I asked and Caroline nodded. _

"_Matt's with his dad in this room," Caroline pointed to the room we were standing in front. "And your parents are down this hallway, rooms 205 and 210, across from each other." Caroline said and I smiled, mouthing a 'thank you'. Before I could even get in, Matt came out, looking as awful as I've ever seen him. His eyes were red from crying. And his hair stood out of its place. When his eyes found me, he hugged me tightly._

"_Thank God you're okay," He whispered and I sighed into his shoulder. _

"_How's Richard?" I asked and he pulled away, looking into my eyes. _

"_Not so good," His voice broke. "Um.. where's Miranda and Grayson?" He changed the topic by asking about my parents. I shrugged, "I don't know, buddy. I'll go check on them." I said and he looked to Caroline._

"_Go with her, Care." Matt suggested and Caroline nodded. I walked with her along the hallway till we reached my parents' rooms. I stood in front of Mom's door, getting ready to enter when I heard a voice calling from behind. _

"_Excuse me, does any of you know Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert?" I turned around, to find a guy with a white coat on and papers in his hand, and a pen in the other. The doctor. I nodded at him and he frowned, looking at his papers then back up at me, giving me an apologetic look. "I have bad and good news," He paused and I looked patiently at him waiting for an answer. "Your Dad still has pulse. He might make it." _

_Might? I was hoping that was the bad news, because nothing could be worse, or so I thought. "But your Mom, the car flipped on her side so she took the main fall.. she didn't make it. I'm sorry." _

_My whole world stopped at the moment as I collapsed to the floor with a thud. She was dead. My Mother was.. dead. She was gone, forever. I sat on the floor, crying, sobbing, shouting. I heard my name being shouted, and arms trying to pull me up but I didn't care. It was like I was trapped in my own head. _

_I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I knew, was the door to Dad's room opened with a slam as nurses and doctors rushed inside. I could hear the loud beeping of the heart machine as it was slowing down, then I heard shouts from the doctor, then the long beep of the heart machine. _

"_Time of death, 11:49."_

"_NO!" I screamed, crying even louder, shouting and banging my head on the wall behind me. They can't be dead. My parents can't be dead. They were supposed to see me graduate. My Mother was supposed to dress me up for my wedding, and my Father was supposed to walk me down the aisle to my husband. They were supposed to carry my kids. They were supposed to see Jeremy's kids. But now.. all that was gone. Simply gone. Forever._

"Elena!" I felt Caroline's hand shaking me, breaking my train of thoughts and make me snap my head towards her. "You obviously didn't listen to me, did you?" She asked and I shook my head, biting my bottom lip. "I asked if you want to do something tomorrow or you want to be on your own?" I noticed her voice softening.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. "I don't know. I'll be at the cemetery in the morning, like last year." I felt her hand upon mine over the table and I looked at her smiling, as she smiled back. Just then, her phone gave out a small ringtone indicating she had a new text message.

"Ugh, someone has to ruin the moment," Caroline said and I laughed. She picked up her phone, and after a second, I assumed she read the message and it was bad. Because her eyes went wide and she literally froze, staring at her phone blankly.

"Caroline," I said and I noticed her breathing fastening. "What's wrong?" I asked, my mind racing at the possibilities of the wrong things that could go. She looked up at me and me and she turned around her phone so I could read. It was from Bonnie.

"_He's back. –B x._"

I looked at Caroline, my own eyes wide and I knew we both thought of the same name. "Klaus." She whispered. Before any other words spoken, we heard the familiar thick British accent that is full of mischief that we all dreaded.

"Hello sweethearts," I looked beside me to find him, standing right beside our table, wearing that smirk of his as he spoke. We stayed silent. None of us daring to talk a word as our biggest enemy stood in front of us. What brought him back? We were good without him. "What? Aren't you going to welcome me?"

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Well," He slid into the booth beside Caroline, and she slid in so they weren't close. He let out a slight laugh then he looked back at me. "New Orleans is not as fun as it is here, is it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes before she turned to him. "Seriously. Why are you back?" He turned to Caroline, looking at her with a smirk, again before he replied, "I assume I got lots of messages from you asking to come back to save a friend."

Wait. "Excuse me?" I asked, giving Caroline a confused look. Her face was filled with worry and then she relaxed and replied me, "Damien, Elena. We wanted him to save Damien before it was too late."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. Since when does everybody know about this Damien and I don't? This is just getting weirder and weirder. "How was he gonna save this Damien guy who all of you know about and I don't."

"He was a vampire," Caroline whispered, leaning over the table so only I can her, and Klaus too, since his vampirism and all. "And Haley bit him. So we needed Klaus' blood but he died before we could reach Klaus. I don't know if you know him, he worked.. at the hospital. He was somehow related or a friend of Meredith and Ric's friend too."

I nodded, pretending that I actually believe them. But I didn't. "Elena, would you mind if I stole Caroline? I want to talk to her about something." Klaus said. I didn't want them to leave, I wanted to know the truth. And besides, what was between Caroline and Klaus?

I stood up, picking my bad up with me. "Oh no, I was going to the toilet anyway and I can hang around until you guys finish talking. Bye." I said quickly, as I slid from the booth. I walked into the bathroom hall, then I looked at them. They were talking. I walked back slowly to the booth right behind them from the other side, making sure they won't see me. Gladly, it was empty. I slid into it, and sat down a bit so I can hear them but they can't see me.

"She's lost her mind, Klaus. She thinks he's alive, she believes he's alive. I don't know where this is going," Caroline said in a low voice, but I could still hear her. "She's in some sort of.. coma. Denial. And the weird thing is, she actually sees him." Wait. They are talking about the same thing Alaric and Jenna were talking about when I listened to them through the kitchen. Who's that girl? I need to know. And I need to know more about this Damien guy. Because I just have a feeling something is wrong.

"Well, love, there's nothing I can do. You just need to tell her." Klaus said.

"What? We can't. Klaus, you don't understand how much she loved him." Caroline replied back. So they're talking about this Damien's lover or whatever.

"You can't keep it from her for long, Caroline. She has to know, sooner or later. So I suggest you tell her. The sooner, the better." I heard Caroline sigh. "New Orleans is great, by the way. I'd want to take you there one day."

"Never in your dreams, Klaus." I could already imagine Caroline rolling in her eyes.

"Why? You know you want to." Klaus said back. I decided the conversation was not going to be useful to me so I got up, as slowly as I can. And walked over to the front door of the grill. I got my phone out and texted Caroline a simple, "_Are you done with him?_". But I didn't get a respond, instead, Caroline came to me with her bag in her hand.

"Let's go," She said. I looked back at Klaus and he waved at me. Who does he think he is, my buddy? I rolled my eyes and got out with Caroline as we wandered aimlessly in the beautiful sunny streets of Mystic Falls. It was a nice day, the sun was shining as bright as ever and there was a slight breeze of wind. The walk with Caroline was a bit silent, the only voice accompanying our walk was the birds singing in harmony, the noise the cars was making and the people walking past us, talking together.

I decided to break the silence by bringing up the topic I was dying to know about. "So, this Damien guy. Did he live here all his life? I mean, I don't think I heard this name before."

"He did. But as I told you, he worked in the hospital, so he was a bit arranged and strict. I never knew him until I was rushed into the hospital, last year, when Katherine turned me there," Caroline said and I nodded, knowing she referred to the car accident she, Tyler and Matt went through last year on founder's day, when Katherine, being the sneaky evil woman she is, snuck in the hospital and turned Caroline into the one thing she never wanted to be.

Something about everyone's talk about Damien didn't convince me, so I decided I'd look him up. "What was his full name, if you know."

"Uhm, of course I know," Caroline said, chuckling lightly. "Williams. Damien Williams." I nodded, keeping that name in my memory.

"His family must be in shock right now," I said. Trying to get Caroline to tell me what she said to Klaus. But she didn't. She just gave me a simple "Yeah".

"Was he in a relationship or something?" I insisted to know, I _needed_ to know. Because I just had a feeling something was wrong.

"Aha," Caroline said. "Poor girl is in total shock and denial. She's Meredith. I know I told you she was his friend but I didn't really want Klaus to know." Okay, that is not convincing.

"Okay," I decided I had enough information. I was going to go to Meredith and ask her about him, but not really mention he's dead. And I had another thing in mind. "Are you going home?" I asked Caroline as we reached the block where her house was.

"Yup, I've got nothing to do. You?" Said Caroline.

"No, I'll just wander around for a while. I need some air," I said and she nodded, giving me a hug.

"Call me when you're home!" Caroline said and I nodded as I watched her disappear into her home, closing the door behind her. Once I was sure she was in, I hauled a cab. I asked the driver to take me to the hospital, I needed to see Meredith. Once we arrived our destination, I paid him, and went straight into the hospital. I asked for her at the reception. I was told she was at her office, so I went straight to it. I knocked on the door and went inside to be greeted by a smiling Meredith.

"Elena, sweetie, how are you?" She gave me a hug and then sat back on her chair as I sat in front of her.

"I'm good. How about you?" I replied.

"Great. Why are you here? Are you okay?" She asked, referring to my sudden visit.

"I'm totally fine. I just wanted to ask, is your boyfriend's name Damien?" At first, she gave me a confused look. Then her face softened and she nodded. Which was weird.

"Yeah. Damien. He's amazing," She said. But somehow, it wasn't convincing me. "Why are you asking?"

"I heard people talking about him and I just wanted to know more since I don't know him," I said and she nodded. Before she could speak, the door to her office opened and a nurse came in.

"Dr. we need you in the ER section." She said, and when Meredith nodded at her, she ran down the hall. Probably something dangerous.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I have to go." She said, getting up already. I got up too, ready to go back home.

"That's okay. See you soon," I said as she went out of the door and I followed. After 20 minutes, I was back home. Confused as ever. Why was everyone lying to me? This whole Damien thing wasn't convincing me the slightest bit. And plus, Meredith looked confused when I mentioned the name. If he was her boyfriend, she wouldn't have hesitated a second when she heard the name.

I sat on bed, wondering what to do. Wondering what was wrong with everyone.. what was wrong with me. Then I decided to make sure if there was a guy with that name even. I picked my phone and dialed Sheriff Forbes' number, Caroline's mom. She was the one to help me with this thing. After a few rings, she picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Liz. It's Elena."

"_Oh, Elena. Hi, sweetheart. How are you?_"

"I'm good, Liz. How about you?" I said.

"_I'm fine_." She said, waiting for me to continue.

"Liz, can I ask you for a favor?"

"_Of course, hunnie_."

"Can you look up for the list of the people born here through the years, with the name Damien Williams?" I asked, hoping she'd agree.

"_Damien Williams. Sure. I'll call you tomorrow_."

"Thank you so much, Liz. It means a lot."

"_It's nothing, Elena. Take care_."

"Bye." I ended the line and put the phone down beside me. I laid down, wondering why Damon didn't show up tonight. I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to have some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Not such a good day

**Hello. A new chapter. Quick update. But a bit short chapter, I guess? I couldn't add more to it. But there's a cliffhanger at the end, hehe. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this thing of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, send me feedback. It'll be appreciated, bad or good. **

**Thank you for reading. Have a Great Day/Night :). **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not such a good day.**

**I **opened my eyes, but closed them again as the bright yet beautiful sun rays danced in my room through my glass window. I rubbed my eyes slowly, opening them again and getting adjusted to the bright light. I looked at my alarm clock and realized what day was it, I groaned and buried my head in the pillow. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to stay in bed and do nothing, I already had enough on my plate and now I just have to deal with the memory of losing my parents which will break me even more.

I sighed, kicking the covers off of me and standing up out of my bed. I looked around for any evidence of Damon but I found none.. why didn't he show up last night like he promised? I don't get it. This thing was getting so weird now. I decided to keep all that drama aside because today was all about my parents. I went into the bathroom, stripped from my clothes and stood under the shower, letting the hot water fall over my body, relaxing my tense muscles and warming my troubled mind. After a few minutes, I was out of the bathroom, fresh.

I looked in the mirror, examining myself. I may have felt a bit fresh, but I wasn't looking the slightest bit of fresh at all. I had dark circles around my eyes like I hadn't slept in ages, my face was slightly pale. And I don't know, but for some reason something looked sad about me. _What happened to me? _I thought to myself. I was never like this. I looked so.. troubled. So sad. I wish I could back in time, 2 years ago, where everything was normal and fine and my parents were around. But still, I wouldn't have met Damon, the love of my life. Which was not going to be okay with me. I think that even with all that drama and stuff going on in my life, I wouldn't have changed anything about it.

My train of thoughts was cut off by my phone vibrating shortly on my bedside table, indicating a new text message. I furrowed my eyebrows as I walked over and picked up my phone, sliding the lock and checking the new message; Sheriff Liz Forbes. As soon as I saw the name, I opened the text quickly. Of course she was texting me about the Damien thing.

"_I found no one with the name Damien Williams born in Mystic Falls since it was found. None at all. Have a good day, Elena. –Liz._"

_Maybe he was born out of Mystic Falls? _A voice in my head whispered, confusing me. I thought about something, I'll just pop it up later and if they say he's born here, I'll know they're lying. I sighed, trying to look fine but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I went downstairs, putting my phone in my front pocket and flopping on the couch in front of the TV.

"Good Morning." I heard Alaric greet me as he sat down beside me.

"Morning." I replied back, not in the mood to open up a conversation. I was trying to stay calm, and not think of my parents on their death bed so I won't have to break down or something. But I knew I'd do, but I prefer crying alone. Not in front of people. I assumed Jeremy was asleep because he usually doesn't wake up at 10AM and Jenna was either out or in her room, it was her sister and brother in law memorial after all. Maybe she just wants alone time. Alaric took the remote control for the TV and started flipping channels. I wasn't even looking at the TV, I was staring blankly at the photo frame that stood on the TV's table. It was a picture of my parents, me and Jer. Just the summer before they left us on our own. I don't know for how much I kept staring at the picture, and remembering them, but then I felt Alaric's arms wrapping around me, hugging me from the side. I turned myself around and buried my head in his chest, and letting my tears soak his grey v-neck shirt.

"It'll be okay," He whispered. But I knew these were just words to soothe me, nothing was going to be okay. Nothing has been okay since we got involved in all the supernatural drama. Nothing will ever be okay again for us. "They're watching over you."

* * *

I opened my wardrobe, searching for something comfortable but suitable for the cemetery. As I told Caroline, and as I did last year, I was going to spend the day in the cemetery. With my parents. After looking through my clothes, I put on a basic black V-neck tank top that had elbow-length sleeves. I wore my black skinny jeans and my black converse. Such a dark look, but this was literally the worst day of my life, what should I wear, a glittery dress? I put on a few silver necklaces and let my hair like it was, straight and down. I grabbed my bag, stuffing my things in it and got ready to leave.

I went downstairs, informing Jenna and Alaric that I will be out. I took my car keys and headed outside. After a few minutes, I was on the road. Searching for the closest flower shop so I can buy a few flowers that I'd put over my parent's graves, as I always did. I found one so I parked my car, getting out of it and into the beautiful shop. As soon as I opened the door, the smell of flowers mixed with the smell of sprays took over me. The breeze coming from the air conditioner calming me down. I smiled at the place I was stood in. Lots and lots of beautiful colorful flowers were placed all over the place. People picking up the types they like and wrapping it in bouquets. I walked over to the roses section, and picked up white and red roses. About 12 ones, I guess. 3 white and 3 red. I was walking over to the bouquet corner to get them wrapped up when I bumped into a strong masculine figure. I was about to fall slip but strong hands held me, preventing my body from hitting the cold ceramic ground.

"Easy, love," A familiar think accent said. I looked up and I was met with his blue-green eyes. My heartbeat pace raised, skipping beats in the middle. What was he doing here? Stalking me? Planning to drain me out of my blood so he can make a whole new army of his disgusting hybrids? A lot of questions ran through my mind. I mean, what could Klaus, of all people, be doing in a flower shop?!

"Calm down, love. I'm not going to hurt you," He said. But I didn't believe him. He did nothing but hurt me and the ones I loved.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as he let go of my arms and wandered around, picking up flowers and sniffing them.

"Obviously, I wanted to buy flowers," He said and I cocked an eyebrows at him, urging him to continue. I mean, like let's be real for a second, why would Klaus want to buy flowers? "For Caroline." My eyes widened at the name of my best-friend mentioned from his mouth. "Don't be surprised. I have a heart too." He winked at me and I raised an eyebrow. What did he just say? He has a heart? After everything he has done. Killing off people, ruining our lives, killing his family and putting them in boxes. After all of this, he has a heart? Who is he fooling? Himself, probably. Because I'm not buying this fake talk that just spilled out of his blood-thirsty mouth.

I shrugged, trying to ignore him and walking over to the corner, where a girl possibly my age, stood there behind the counter, dressed in the pink uniform and smiling warmly at me. I set the flowers in front of her on the counter, "I'd like each 3 white wrapped with 3 red, please. But not a full paper or something, just a thing bow."

"Of course." She smiled, and began working on the roses. Just then, I felt hot breath on my neck. And I knew it was him. My heartbeat picked up again, with fear. The position he had me was totally uncomfortable to me as his mouth was just above my neck. But he wouldn't bite me in front of people, would he? I don't know. I don't know anything about him. That's Klaus. You can expect anything from him. "Sorry about your parents." My breath hitched in my throat. How did he know about my parents? Ah, how does he manage to know everything about us?! This is just frustrating. I was too shaken from his words and actions to even move, but he noticed my discomfort and backed away, standing beside me with roses in his own hand. It was weird seeing Klaus holding a punch of red roses. It's like watching a big bad wolf wearing a cheerleading tutu.

"Thanks," I tried to force a smile at him earning a pleased situation from him. After 5 minutes, my flowers were ready. I smiled at the girl, paying her and picking my flowers up, heading for the door. "Don't tell Caroline about it!" I heard Klaus shout over before I got out, I turned to him and shook my head.

"I won't." I couldn't risk doing something against Klaus's will. Who knows what he might do? I know he wouldn't kill me, because he needs me for his precious hybrids. But he can do an awful lot to everyone I love. And I can't bear the thought of losing something else. I sighed, my mind drifting to Damon as I sat in my car and headed for the cemetery. Where was he? He should be with me today, he knows how I hate being alone on this day. He should be here to comfort me. To hold me while I cry. To.. just be here. But instead he's lost and I have no idea where he might be.

After a long ride, I reached the silent cemetery. I parked my car, picked up my bag and flowers and breathed in, getting out of the car. I walked into the entrance and through the path in the middle of the green grass and trees. I turned left, into where I knew my parents were buried. And after a minute, I was standing in front of their graves.

"Hi daddy. Hi mommy," I whispered, to the gravestones that had my parents' names and dates of birth and death engraved on them, as they laid just under where I stood. I crouched to my knees, in the space between their graves. Putting some flowers here and the others there. Then I let my tears flow. No one was around so I guess that was nice? I was completely and utterly alone. Except for the company of my dead –but somehow still alive for me– parents. Then I actually just kept talking and talking and talking. About everything. About how we are doing. About the things we're now involved in, everything.

"You know, I'm actually sort of happy you guys left before all that happened. It would've sucked if you were involved in these stuff. It's just I miss us being a family. I miss having a normal life. I just.. I just miss you," Sobs flew out of my mouth and I tried to stop it, because my breath was fastening each second. I managed to calm down in a while. I looked at my phone and realized that I've been seated in front them for two hours. "Well, I guess it's my time to go. I'll visit soon, okay? I love you." I stood up, getting ready to leave. I walked out of our family's cemeteries and walked through the green halls again. Every family had a part in the cemeteries, where all the members of the family are buried. Every single family has a place here. Everyone.

I walked through the halls when a name caught my eye on one of the gates. _Salvatores,_ the sign said. So these are Damon's and Stefan's dead relatives. I told myself I would leave and not go any further, but a feeling deep down inside me, kept me going inside. I pushed the black gates opened and walked into the Salvatores' grave. My feet carried my around, and I wondered where I was going. Then I stopped in front of this one gravestone. I sat on my knees to read what was on it.

"_A son, a brother, a lover and a friend._" It said. I stood up in shock as I read the name above those words. My eyes widened with fear, and my mouth dropped with shock as I read the name. A gasp escaped my lips, and my breathing became as fast as ever. I could feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest. I shook my head, denying what was happening around me. This must be a mistake. I froze in my place, reading the name over and over again.

Not believing the name written on that gravestone. It said; "_Damon Salvatore._"


	8. Chapter 8: My Dear Elena

**Hey guys! I'm really really Sorry for being so late in the updates, I was just busy with my other 3 stories. Really. I'll try to update Cursed as soon as possible. The next updates might be slower because I want to finish my other fanfictions, so I won't have to write in school so please, bear with me.**

**Thank you for reading. Please, comment, it means alot. **

**Have a Great day/night :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8; My Dear Elena.**

**I **stumbled back, not believing what I was seeing in front of me, with my own eyes. How? Just.. I don't understand anything right now. How is his name on a gravestone? He's not dead. He just isn't. He comes to me every night. We talk. I see him. I touch him. I sleep in his arms. How can he be dead? It just can't be. I felt my breathing coming out in pants and gasps for oxygen to fill my lungs. Tears burned my eyes like they were on fire, and I let them fall down my cheeks. Soft sobs racked through my body, making me tremble and shake.

I tried to calm myself, convincing myself that it's just the name of another relative or even an ancestor and Damon was just named after him. That was it, I told myself, trying to shut out the little voice at the back of my mind telling me there's a chance it might be Damon.. _My Damon. _I shook my head again. It's not him. I kept convincing myself, that I will go home and find Damon in my room, safe and sound.

I pulled up the car in our driveway, trying to calm myself. The whole ride, I tried to focus on the road ahead of me and not break down. I tried to keep my negative thoughts in a corner of my mind, but I couldn't. I kept thinking what if it was true? And it hurt me as it hurt driving a knife through a human's flesh. I got my keys out, opened the front door and slammed it shut behind me with my foot, storming off quickly into our living room with fear and anger rising up inside me. I stopped in my place when I found everyone at our place. Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt. Oh great, I would need some answers.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Jenna asked as I walked into the living room and dumped my bag on the floor. I nodded then looked at her. "I need answers. Now."

"Answers for what?" Caroline asked, as confusion flashed through every and each pair of their eyes. I looked at her, trying to ignore the tears burning up in my eyes. They all turned their gazes to me, urging me to speak, and I opened my mouth to let the words that I hoped had the answer I wanted to hear. "What happened to Damon?"

"What? What do you mean?" Matt asked, speaking for all of them. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself for the big exploding speech I was about to give.

"Oh well, all of sudden, everyone is grieving over your so called 'Damien'. Then I heard Alaric and Jenna saying his lover or whatever was in denial. Then I heard you," I pointed to Caroline. "And Klaus' talk. And I went to Meredith straight after, asking if Damien was her boyfriend. She was confused and shocked at first, then relaxed and told me it was him. And I just couldn't keep the thought out of my mind; how do you all know him and I don't? Then I asked Sheriff Forbes to go through the records for someone named 'Damien Williams' as Caroline said his full name was, and she told me there was nobody in the whole town with that name. And just a few minutes ago, I found Damon's name on a freaking gravestone in the cemeteries. Is this enough?" At this point, I was shouting. And they all sat in shock, not knowing how to answer me. My chest was heaving, my breathing was un-steady and my I could feel my heart beating so fast, like a bomb that was about to go off.

"Trust me, you don't want to know the truth," Alaric whispered, his eyes suddenly shinning with tears. I cocked my head to the side, shocked by the fact that Alaric, was almost in tears.

"Trust me, I do," I said, my voice dropping to a whisper as I asked one last question. "What happened to Damon?"

"Elena, you do not want to know," Bonnie said, emphasizing each word. I looked at her, "Why? Why don't I want to know? Why don't I deserve to know? Tell me what happened. And don't lie."

"You don't want to know because he's dead!" Alaric shouted, the tears he kept in, came streaming down his face. My whole world stopped. Time stopped. Everything froze. My body went numb, and I didn't feel anything around me. They were lying to me, again.

"No. You're lying," I said, hoping I was right but the looks on their faces proved me wrong. "He isn't. He can't be. We talk every day, I see him, I hug him, I sleep in his arms. He can't be dead." I said, shaking my head from side to side quickly, not believing the words that were said to me just seconds ago.

"Don't you see it, Elena? You're the only one who sees it. He's gone, Elena. And you watched him die," Caroline said, in a soft low but calm voice. She tried to put her hand on my arm and I flinched back. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would break out of my ribcage. I turned around and sprinted up the stairs and into my room, turning the light on and looking frantically for that one person that is usually waiting for me here.

"Damon?" I shouted out. "Damon, where are you? Come on. Please," but I got no response. Nothing at all. My breathing became quicker and I picked my phone out of my pocket. Luckily for me, I never left my phone in my bag. I unlocked it quickly. I dialed his number in as I knew it by heart, and pressed the phone to my ear.

"_Hello, loves. This is Damon Salvatore. I'm not available now, if you really need me, say what you want after the beep. Xoxo, Damon._" It got to voicemail after a long time of rings. I heard feet shuffling in and I looked to find them all standing at the doorframe, or in the hall. Looking at me. I looked at them then back at my phone, backing up against the wall and dialing him again. Nothing. I called again and again and again. Until I reached the point where I was screaming.

"Why isn't he picking up?" I shouted, sliding against the wall and falling down to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest and calling him again. "Answer me, Damon!" I screamed again, trying to call him once again. "Pick up!" I shouted for the third time, before I felt hands on my knees.

"He won't answer, Elena," Alaric whispered, I looked up slowly at him and shook my head. "He's not." Alaric's tears fell again, and realization hit me, at the sight of seeing that man, the man that was so tough and strong, the man that was my history teacher and my aunt's husband and lived with us, for a very long time, and not once have I seen him shed a single tear; he was now crying. They couldn't be possibly lying.. their expressions and tears were just so real. Then it all hit me. They weren't acting or lying or faking it. He was gone. And he will stay gone.

The pain I felt at the moment was unbearable. It felt like someone drove a stake through my heart. It felt like it was breaking into millions of little shattered pieces, like a cup of glass breaking onto the floor. The tears I held in, ran down my face like waterfalls. Sobs racked through my body, my body shaking and trembling violently causing my phone to drop from my hands. Almost non-human sounds escaped my lips as I longed for_ his_ arms to wrap around me, for his fingers to comb through my hair, for his ocean-blue eyes to stare into mine with love and comfort, for his melodic-like-voice to tell me everything was going to be okay.

I felt Alaric's arms wrap around my trembling body, holding me close as I sobbed and cried and screamed and whimpered. Letting my pain out in actions that I haven't experienced since exactly two years ago; since my parents passed away. And at that time, I had him. Now, I lost him. I buried my face in Alaric's chest imagining I was in Damon's arms. I felt tears fall over my head and I knew they were from Alaric but at that moment, I didn't care about anything. I didn't care that I was having a mental and emotional breakdown in front of my family and friends. I didn't care that I sat there, in Alaric's arms, as we both cried helplessly. I didn't care that everyone was standing there, watching me as I went out of my mind. I just didn't care at the moment. It felt like my emotions were all turned into one emotion; grief. I didn't feel anything but the sadness and pain that was eating me inside. I pulled back from Alaric and rested my head on the wall behind me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I tried to talk normally but it came out more like a broken cracked whisper; full of misery.

"We knew it'd hurt you and we thought you'll figure it out on your own," Jenna replied, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that kept falling and then suddenly, the events played in my mind like a movie. Damon lying on the floor. Hayley. The bite. Jeremy picking us up. Not finding Klaus. His last breath.

_I will always be with you. _

_Forever and beyond, baby._

_I love you too. _

More tears fell as his last words to me replayed in my ears, I let out a scream of pain and clutched at my chest, trying to stop the horrible ache that spread through me as I realized he was seriously not here anymore. I ran my hands through my hair, trying as much as I can to calm myself. But I couldn't. The pain I felt at the moment was like nothing I had experienced before.

"What's going on?" I heard Jeremy's voice, as he burst into the room. I looked up at him to be met by his shocked and concerned eyes. "Elena.." He trailed off, worry and concern in his voice. Alaric stood up and stepped back as Jeremy took his place.

"He isn't.." I trailed off, hoping he'd nod and tell me he was fine. "Is he?" He nodded, and again, my tears began falling again. It seemed like in a few minutes, my tear ducts would be dried. Jeremy held on to me, and again, I longed for Damon's tight but gentle grip on me. He tried pulling me up but I shook my head and wouldn't move, so he picked me up. Jer stepped back and sat us on my bed, cradling my head to his chest and stroking my hair and I felt him rest himself against the headboard.

"Go," I heard him say. "I can handle this." Jeremy told them and I heard footsteps walking away and the door being closed. "Elena, will you please try to relax for just a few minutes?" He whispered to me and I sighed, trying to control my breathing. After about 10 ages, I managed to shut up. My tears were still falling like crazy but silently, not accompanied by the horrible helpless sounds that came out of my lips just minutes ago. Jer wouldn't let me get out of his lap, and I appreciated it. Because right now, I didn't want anything but to be held.

"Remember what you told me exactly 2 years ago?" Jer's low voice broke the silence, making me look up at him. "When I found out our parents passed away. You told me: _their lives ended, Jeremy. Not ours. And we have to keep living and just try as much as we can to make them proud._" He said, as the words kept playing in my head. We were both so broken, so I just came up with these words to try and calm him down a bit.

"I didn't even know it, Jer. I didn't even know his life ended." I whispered, for the first time since my major breakdown.

"Still. He was with you, Elena. He will always be. Biggest proof is that you saw him every day." Jer said and I looked at him, and shook my head, "I was hallucinating, Jeremy."

"Why don't you think he's a ghost and you really see him?" He asked and I looked at him through blurry eyes like he was some maniac. "What? We live in Mystic Falls. You were in love with a vampire. A werewolf bit him. You can't tell me ghosts can't be real, I think Santa is actually living here between us." He smirked and a light chuckle escaped my lips.

"Why are you making me laugh? I'm not supposed to laugh." I buried my face in his chest and sighed.

"If Damon was here he would've wanted you to laugh," And again, the tears began falling at his words. "We can't change what happened, Elena. We just can't. We have to live through it and I'm sure Damon will always be with you." Jeremy whispered, setting me on the bed and kissing my forehead. "Get some rest, you need it." I nodded and snuggled into my pillows, kicking my converse off my feet and onto the floor.

"Jer?" I whispered and he turned to me. "Thank you." He smiled and walked out of the door, leaving me alone. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to just give up those thoughts running through my head. Those flash backs and memories of me and Damon together. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes, I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped free from my mouth. I just couldn't. Every inch of my body hurt and longed for Damon to hold me closely, safely in his strong muscular arms. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breath. And after a while that seemed like ages of agony, I fell into the darkness of a dreamless and restless sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light in my room. I looked beside me, at the alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. 6PM, it read. I sighed but before I could do anything else, I found my phone beside the clock. Weird, it was on the floor before I slept? Maybe someone brought it here, I thought. I grabbed it and slid it open, only to be met with a new wave of tears. I couldn't bring my eyes to stare away from the beautiful face that stared back at me through my wallpaper; it was a picture of Damon and myself. He looked.. happy. His lips were curled up into a smile. His blue eyes radiating off so much warmth and love and happiness, that was even clear and evident through a picture. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders as he held me close, my cheek pressing against his chest. I sighed, locking my phone and putting it back in its place.

I stood up, and went over to my mirror. I looked at myself and sighed as I saw the girl in front of me. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and her tears were still wet over her cheeks. Her face was pale, only heightened with the redness in her eyes and nose. She looked.. sad. Hopeless. Broken. And that girl was me. I looked to the side of the mirror to see tons of pictures of my parents, and Damon. I didn't bother to wipe or stop the tears, I was tired already. I groaned in frustration, I can't handle this. I just can't. I can't do this. It was the first day I face reality and I already can't handle it.

At this moment, I knew what to do. I was completely aware of my actions and decided to do the one thing I never thought I would ever do, but I would do it. I couldn't handle living like this, I already lost my parents and now I lost the love of my life. And it was day 1 and I can't face it. How am I going to survive on the long run? I was already broken, and I would never be fixed again. Not in a million years. I walked to the bathroom, flicked the lights on and closed the door. Making sure to lock it so nobody can come in. I searched the drawers frantically, trying to find that one object I needed at the moment. I opened the cabinet above the sink and found it, I grabbed it quickly and stared at the silver sharp material in my hand. This was it- I was going to end it all right now. I would get to see Damon, my parents. I would get to be happy again and I wouldn't have to survive knowing my loved ones are long gone and won't ever come back.

A voice at the back of my head told me not to, to stay and fight. To hold onto my dear life but I shook my head, pushing it back. I looked myself in the mirror and nodded, taking a deep breath. At this moment, I only heard Damon's voice. And only his voice. Images of several events and times we spent together flashed through my head. I smiled slightly at the memories, then I realized that everything was gone. And I can't have that again with him, or with somebody else. I brought the razor over my left wrist and took another deep breath, I put it closer to my skin, closed my eyes and prepared for the pain that was about to come. I barely sliced my skin open when I heard knocks on my door and my name being called my Jenna.

"Elena! Come out, sweetheart. Stefan wants to see you," I began to panic. I quickly washed the razor and hid it in the cabinet, back in its place.

"Just give me a second," I shouted back as I washed the blood from my wrist, ignoring the pain from the freshly cut wound. I dried it with a towel, wincing as the fluffy material came in contact with my red cut. I pushed my sleeves down, unlocked the door and smiled slightly at Jenna. "You alright?" She asked, sympathetically. I nodded. She gave me a quick hug then pulled away quickly, leading me downstairs. I stood at the stairs and found Stefan standing in the living room. Once I descended the stairs with Jenna, I ran to him. He turned around holding me into his arms as I- once again for the millionth time of the day- cried into his shoulder. He was the last thing that was left from Damon, he was the only person left on this world who was related to Damon, who had the same blood as him. I pulled away and he gave me a sad smile.

"I know it's hard, trust me." He whispered, his eyes becoming glassy with tears. No matter the problems and differences Stefan and Damon had, they were eventually brothers. And right now, Stefan literally lost everything and everyone. "Come on, let's sit down." I told him but he shook his head as an answer of rejection.

"No, I have to go. I just came to give you this," He handed me a brown envelope with 'Elena' written on it with a black handwriting. "Damon told me to give it to you once he was.. you know." I looked up at Stefan and nodded, understanding what he meant. "Thank you." I said as he gave me another hug, and then headed out of the door after saying goodbye to Jenna and Ric. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I took a deep breath before opening the envelope. There laid a piece of folded paper, and Damon's ring. I opened the paper and began reading his neat handwriting.

_My Dear Elena, _

_I don't know how to start this, since you know, I'm not the love letters type but I will give it a try. If you're reading this, it means that either Stefan listened to me and delivered it to you or you crept into our house and found it, either way, I don't mind. It's yours, in the end. But it's also sadly means, that I'm gone. First of all, I want to tell you that you're wonderful, Elena. Through my hundreds of years, I never found a girl like you. And as you know, I met lots of girls *inserts a wink*. Okay. I feel like Caroline now. I'll stop. But I meant what I said. You're just amazing, the way you are. And I wouldn't want you any other way. And I can't even find words that fit into how beautiful are you. How funny, cute, sweet, kind.. I can go on for centuries and I won't give you what you deserve, Elena._

_Second of all, I want to thank you. For everything, and I mean it. You changed me, I don't know if you noticed that, but I certainly did. You made me a better person- a better vampire. And you were always here for me. And I know what you might be thinking right now. I can imagine how you're reading this- alone, with tears falling down your beautiful brown eyes, right? Well, smile. For me. It's not the end of the world, it's just the beginning for you. People die, all the time. And we should move on, like you once told me. So move on. I'm dead, and we can't change that, can we? Just move on, baby. Find someone who deserves you, although they won't love you as much as I did- as I do. And of course, you won't find someone that actually has some of my charms *another wink* I should stop winking, I'm dead, I can't wink. Oh, and don't try to kill yourself. I know what goes into that head of yours and you're probably thinking about coming to me, just no. Live your live. For me. _

_Thirdly and last of all, I love you. From the bottom of my heart, I truly deeply madly am in love with you. And I will always love you. My heart belongs to you, and only you. I want you to have my ring, keep it with you, forever. And I want you to know that wherever you go, I'll always be with you. Because I know I'm a part of your heart too. _

_I'll see you. But not soon, hopefully. _

_I love you, forever and always._

_Your Damon. _

I let the tears fall down freely, not bothering to stop them. I held the ring in my head and looked at it, I took a breath and let it out slowly then I kissed the ring, wearing it in my left hand- on my ring finger. Like Damon wore it. I stared at the letter, not being able to left my eyes off his words. He made me smile at some points. Even when he was still gone, he still had the ability to draw a smile on my face. And at that moment, all the thoughts of killing myself faded away. I decided that I will live, that I will fight, for Damon and only for him.

* * *

**NO, this is not the end of the story or the end of Elena seeing Damon. I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and I'm sorry for the weird chapter title. I just had no idea what to name it. **

**Please, leave feedback :) **

**Have a Great day/night! **


End file.
